


You Found Me

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had not been acting himself the last few weeks. Sam tried to confront him about it but he brushed it off saying he was in a funk. Trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic of any type.. So dont murder me too bad.. I don't own anything.

I found god on the corner of first and amistad  
where the west was all but won   
all alone smoking his last cigarette   
I said where you been he said ask any thing

I had left the crappy motel room that we had just got at I made my way through the streets, it was just previously rained the ground soaking and wet. I had been in a rather depressed mood.. After I realized I could never be with Castiel. 

I sighed making my way back to the hotel, thankfully my brother and I got separate rooms, so I could get some privacy to be alone.

As soon at I got back to my room I was throw into my bed, where I reached for my knife drawing it on my attacker. My hand went slack as I realized it was my brother. 

"What the hell Sammy" I yelled at him, as I slid the knife in an inside pocket of my jacket.

"I should be asking you the same thing dean" he replied crossing his arms against his chest. "What the hell has been up with you lately." He spoke once more.

I look down at the hands in my lap as I finally reply. "Nothing... I'm just in some funk I might of drank too much last night don't worry about it." I said looking up. I didn't want him to know. That I was in love with Castiel

"You sure man, cause this has been going on for a while now. You sure that's all it is? Not something else." He asked his voice lowering towards the end.

"I'm sure, bitch." I said with a convincing fake smile.

"Ok jerk I'm going to go to bed.. We have a long drive ahead of us." He said as he headed for the door. We said our good nights as he left the room

Where were you?   
When everything was falling' apart  
All my days where spent by the telephone   
It never rang   
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and amistad

I had left at least fifty messages on Cas's phone telling him I needed to talk.. But never once did I hear back from him.. I had even tried to pray once or twice. 

I flipped open my phone as I looked down from the road for a hundredth time to see if I had any missed calls or messages, before stuffing it back unto my pocket. 

I look over feeling Sam's eyes on me. "What" I said.

"Dude you expecting a call or something." He said as his looked at me one eye brow lifted. 

"No I was checking the time" I lied, I was slowly beginning to break.. It was a matter of time before I broke completely

 

Lost and incecure  
You found me, you found me   
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

It was after a peticular hard hunt I was needing cas there but he still wasn't answering my messages.. I sat at the end of my bed, tears trailing silently down my face as I pulled the knife from the inner pockets of my jacket.

Quickly I scribbled out a note, before jamming a chair under the door knob of my room. 

Taking my seat up at the end of the bed on the floor I picked up my knife once more. I rolled up my sleeves as I brought the blade to my skin as I began to cut my blade diving deeper till I had cut deep. I repeated the same with my other arm as I sat there, a bitter laugh leaving my lips as my vision began to fade and I felt the sweet release of death embrace me. 

I heard a soft flutter of wings, as a fimillar voice scream out to me, before I fated away. 

Cas's p.o.v~  
\----------------------  
I rushed to deans side as I appeared in his room. My voice shaking.. There was blood so much blood. 

"Dean... Dean'' I sake him, as I pressed my fingers to his fore head nothing I begin to sob as I wrap my arms around his limp, and lifeless body as sam breaks the door down to get into the room.

"Cas, Cas! What happened." Sam said in a panic when he seen dean. 

He had to pry me off as he checked for a pulse but it was too late. Dean was gone. 

In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who im not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me.

The traditional hunter funeral seemed to go by in a blurr as I stood there watching it burn out slowly.. The note still clenched in my fingers. 

I jump slightly when I feel Sam pat me on the back. "I loved him you know.. I never even got the chance. I said through tears. 

"I know man, he really loved you t-" I cut sam off with my sudden dissearance I couldn't stand there anymore. 

Lost and incecure   
You found me, you found me  
Lying in the floor   
surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?   
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me.

Sam's p.o.v  
\--------------------

It had been a few years since my brother had taken his life I was sitting on my bed. Relaxing after a case, when I'm startled from my half sleep by a flutter of wings. 

Sitting up to great Castiel I'm greeted with a bloody broken angel. I rush forward to move him to the bed.

After I was finished treating him I sighed and sat down at the table with a beer. Just as the sun began to break over the moutians. 

Early morning city breaks  
I've been calling for years and years   
and years and years  
And you left me no messages   
you never send me no letters   
You got some kind of nerve,  
Taking all I want

I move from my seat when I hear a groan from the bed.rushing over i kneel down. 

"Cas, Cas can you hear me... " I asked looking him over.. It didn't look too bad.. He opened his eyes for a moment before he looked around franticly.. Then passed out again.  
I decided I take a quick trip into town to get more supplies..

Lost and incecure  
You found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?

I was in the checkout when my mind was suddenly bombarded with images of Dean lying lifeless in casield arms.. Shaking my head. Why was this suddenly coming up. 

Slightly worried I quickly paid and got back in the impala and headed back to the hotel.

Lost and insecure   
you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor   
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

I quickly got out of the car as I was running back to the room I had to sheild my eyes from the bright light emitting from the room. 

Once it died down I entered the room to find Castiel on the floor the angel dagger still stuck in his chest one hand partly cletching it.

"Cas you idiot." I whispered.

Why'd you have to wait?   
To find me, to find me?

Dean was laying in a field looking up at the stars. As he lifted his head up at the sound a smiled. Pulling the other against him he gave him a quick kiss. "Its about time you found me."

 

\--------------------  
I'm sorry.. But I'm not for it cutting off at the end


End file.
